


【漫威/盾鐵】情人節&兩百粉賀文

by AshuraXuan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 注：-梗來自tumblr-漫威盾鐵同人，會略微提到冬寡，雷者請迴避-沒有超能力的校園AU，大家都是學院生-小甜餅，劇情大概就是一對CP當中长得比較高大/兇惡的那個被挑釁了，結果卻是比較小只的另一个人把那個豬頭給揍了www-人生中第一篇盾鐵（明明萌了好幾年的說）個人來說不太滿意這篇文，希望大家不要嫌棄QwQ
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【漫威/盾鐵】情人節&兩百粉賀文

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

> Person A, the larger, more fearsome-looking, of your OTP being assaulted and/or harassed. Person B, the smaller of the two, charges in and promptly punches A’s hassler right in the face.

「喲，看看這來的是誰啊？全學院最受歡迎的黃金男孩史蒂夫吶！」史蒂夫·羅傑斯一聽到背後傳來的公鴨嗓子，就忍不住翻了個白眼，他轉過身來，一臉不耐煩地望著眼前的紅髮男人。

「你要做什麼，史密斯？」比爾·史密斯——一個臉上長滿雀斑的紅髮青年，個子明明比史蒂夫還矮小，卻不知哪來的天大膽子從史蒂夫轉學過來以來就一直處處針對他。雖然吧唧曾經說過史密斯當時的女朋友是因為史蒂夫才把他給甩掉的，但是說到底這根本就不是他的錯，所以他才不會買賬。

「要做什麼？」史密斯一臉嘲諷的表情，他故作誇張地往左右探看，大驚小怪地叫道，「哎，你那小男朋友呢？你們不是形影不離的嗎？怎麼，已經分手了嗎？」

「我們倆好得很，用不著你多事，」唉，要是讓吧唧看到自己又跟這個人糾纏不清的話，自己又要被念叨了。『那種人還用跟他多說嗎？一拳揍過去就是了！』史蒂夫完全能想象得到吧唧說這句話時的表情與語氣，只是他真的不是那種用拳頭說話的人，他到底要跟他的好友說多少次對方才會明白？

「喲，看來關係還真的是很不錯啊……啊是不是你把你的那個小情人給操到下不了床，所以他才不能下樓吃早餐啊？哈哈哈，看來他還真的是『愛死』你了嘛！」下流的話語，惹得史密斯身邊的狐朋狗黨都吃吃笑個不停。史蒂夫仰起頭，深吸了一口氣，接著轉過身子，往他原本想去的咖啡廳走去。

「嘿，誰讓你無視本大爺的？」果然無視就是對付挑釁最好的方法了，一見到史蒂夫不理睬自己，史密斯原本掛在臉上的虛偽笑容頓時消失無蹤，換上的是一副惱羞成怒的表情。他踏步上前，伸出手抓住了史蒂夫的肩膀，但是對方流露出的神情卻讓史密斯心裡咯噔了下。

「給。我。放。手。」史蒂夫繃緊著臉，咬牙切齒地把每一個字清清楚楚地吐出來。他只是想下樓買個早餐，再回去宿舍陪他那個愛賴床的戀人。遇到這個討厭鬼就已經夠倒霉了，還出言侮辱自己的戀人是想怎樣！？

「我不放手又怎樣？反正我知道你是個不敢出手的孬種！」史密斯繼續出言不遜地說道，他分明就是想挑戰史蒂夫的底線，「你空有一副好體格，但結果呢？你還不是個只敢動動嘴皮子的娘娘腔——」

史蒂夫還沒來得及做出反應，一陣風就擦過他身旁，把史密斯帶離自己身邊了。等到他反應過來時，史密斯已經倒在地上了，滿臉都是血，而自己身旁正站著處於盛怒當中的戀人。

「托尼……」史蒂夫驚訝地叫出了戀人的名字，他從沒看過托尼·斯塔克如此生氣的模樣，也從來沒看過他對別人動手。

「你、你這混蛋！竟然敢打我！」但是史密斯也不是省油的燈，他很快就站了起來，他摸了摸自己的臉，發現上面都是血跡之後，一臉不敢置信地朝托尼喊道。

「很好，你能自己站起來真是太好了，那樣我就把你扶起來了，」托尼臉上的表情一掃以往的輕浮，他嚴肅地擺出架勢之後便再次出拳，完全不給對方喘息的機會，「因為那一拳是我為史蒂夫打的，你還欠我一拳！」

眼看眼前的戰局有越演越烈的趨勢，史蒂夫不得已之下只好加入戰局，把完全不能還手的史密斯與把對方往死裡揍的托尼給分開。

XXX

「鼻梁骨斷裂！顎骨脫臼！身上多處淤傷！我可不記得我把我的兒子培養成一個拳擊手！」在醫院病房內，霍華德·斯塔克在托尼的病床旁邊煩躁地來回走動著，「要不要我乾脆遵從學院董事會的建議，開除你的學籍，然後把你培訓成一個拳擊手，讓你去參加奧林匹克好了？」

聰明如托尼，又怎麼可能聽不出自己父親言中的嘲諷之意？他當然也知道使用暴力是不對的，但是出言貶低他人就有理了？要是他再不出手，天知道那個垃圾還會從嘴裡吐出什麼話語來沾污眾人的耳朵。

「理事長，是史密斯他先出手的，所以我認為托尼只是想要保護史蒂夫罷了，」坐在病房角落沙發上的詹姆斯·巴恩斯舉手說道。

「是這樣的嗎？」霍華德狐疑的眼神在托尼與史蒂夫兩個人身上來回游移，「托尼？史蒂夫？巴恩斯說的話可是真的？」

理事長竟然不相信我說的話！原本想出聲抗議的吧唧，卻立刻被坐在旁邊的娜塔莎·羅曼諾夫給捂住了嘴巴，霍華德這下更是直接挑眉盯著兩個不知葫蘆裡賣什麼藥的青年。

「巴恩斯說的都是真的，我可以作證，」娜塔莎一臉鎮定地說道，「當時我正在咖啡廳裡面吃早餐，所以我看得一清二楚，史密斯的手都已經搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上了，要不是您的兒子先出手，估計被打的人可能就是史蒂夫了，畢竟史蒂夫是從來不打架的，這點斯塔克先生您應該清楚得很。」

「這倒也是……唉希望這個理由暫時能讓董事會的那些老頭子閉嘴吧，」他再次把視線移向躺在病床上的托尼，「總之，先停學一個月！我之後再想想辦法把你弄回學院！」

霍華德把話說完之後便匆匆離開了，留下四個青年男女在病房內。

「說真的，當初史蒂夫跟我說他要跟你交往的時候，我是不讚同的——別誤會，不是因為你是個男的，我對同性戀這回事很看得開的——是因為你的性格太招搖了，樹敵太多，而且小小只的看起來就像是需要史蒂夫保護的那種類型，史蒂夫跟你在一起肯定會有很多麻煩找上他，」察覺到史蒂夫有些不悅的眼神的娜塔莎用手肘輕輕撞了下吧唧的腰際，暗示要他別說出不符場合的話，但是吧唧卻反而抓住了女孩的手輕輕拍了拍，示意她不用擔心。

「不過，經過今天的事情之後，我認定你是個配得上史蒂夫的男人。你想要保護史蒂夫的決心，我已經看得一清二楚了。史蒂夫他並不是不會打架，而是非常厭惡，因為他非常討厭使用暴力，但是偏偏就有那種人渣看中他不打架這一點常常來找他碴，所以——」

「吧唧，別再說了，」史蒂夫打住了吧唧說到一半的話，他看了娜塔莎一眼，「我想跟托尼獨處一下，你可以跟吧唧先出去嗎，娜？」

娜塔莎點了點頭，她站起來時還不忘順手拍了下吧唧的肩膀。

「痛！這是在做啥？」

「還不都是你？」

「我？我都做了什麼啊？」

「別再說了，快走吧！」娜塔莎拖著吧唧的手臂往病房的門走去，男生在半推半就之下只好不情不願地跟著出去了。

「斯塔克，希望你早日復原，」吧唧對著托尼說道，「還有，我剛剛說的話雖然有點沉重，但是我不是要給你施加壓力喔，我只是很慶幸史蒂夫找到了一個能跟他攜手並進的人！」

「叫我托尼就好了，」托尼半開玩笑說道，「都是朋友了，還那麼生疏幹嘛？」

XXX

等病房的門總算關上之後，史蒂夫這才有時間好好觀察托尼的情況。他的傷勢雖然不及史密斯嚴重，但是右眼的瘀傷實在是太過明顯了，史蒂夫每看一眼都忍不住要為托尼心疼一次。

「喂，別露出這種哭喪的表情！」托尼有些害羞又有些惱怒地說道，「我還好好的在這裡呢！這點小傷，不礙事的。」

史蒂夫伸出手，以非常輕的力道撫上托尼臉上的瘀傷，他緩緩說道，「為什麼要這麼做？」

「為什麼？」托尼一臉不可置否的表情，「那個混蛋在辱罵你耶，你竟然還能不為所動，你那深如黑洞般的好脾氣我都不知道應該敬佩還是感到害怕了。」

「所以你是為了我才出拳的？」

面對史蒂夫緩緩露出的微笑，托尼突然難為情了起來，他的視線開始四處游移，就是無法停留在史蒂夫身上，「你也知道的，我早上醒來都會有起床氣的嘛，然後想下樓去找你就看到了那種情況，一大早就看到自己的男朋友被人欺負，有誰能受得了啊？」

「托尼……」史蒂夫說道，「你想要維護我的心意我完全明白了，但是打人還是不對的。」

「噢我的天！」這下托尼還是忍不住翻了下白眼，「史蒂夫你究竟幾歲了？你是上個世紀的人嗎？」

「托尼，我是說認真的，不要讓我為你擔心，看你被打我很心疼啊，而且你不怕被退學嗎？」

「那你就幫那個王八蛋祈禱他出院以後不要再來找你碴吧，整間學院就他一個人跟你過不去，天知道他到底在想什麼？」既然史蒂夫不准他打架，好，那他就不打，但是那個姓史密斯的，他絕不會這麼容易放過對方的。看來為了杜絕後患，他是時候想點辦法了。

「托尼，」對托尼的小心思一概不知的史蒂夫，還在因為托尼難得如此聽他的話而感到高興，他傾身向前，興奮地把托尼擁進懷裡。

「嗷嗷嗷，輕點輕點，羅傑斯，」托尼疼得忍不住發出了嘶嘶聲，但是內心還是因為擁抱而高興得露出了笑容，「我的傷勢雖然不重，但是全身上下還是很疼的，請溫柔點對待我。」

「溫柔點？好啊，」史蒂夫笑著說完，便趁托尼一個不注意吻上了對方的唇。

【END完結】


End file.
